


Memories

by EvilKitten42



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, You Have Been Warned, this is a silly thing I wrote a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKitten42/pseuds/EvilKitten42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were fourteen when they found out Thor was going to become the future king of Asgard.<br/>Well, Thor was fourteen.<br/>Loki was thirteen.<br/>Which was the entire problem, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

They were fourteen when they found out Thor was going to become the future king of Asgard.  
Well, Thor was fourteen.  
Loki was thirteen.  
Which was the entire problem, really.  
Loki just thought it was so _unfair_. Just because he was younger shouldn’t mean he couldn’t be king. He was just as much a king as Thor was. He was twice the king Thor was! Three times!  
But apparently that didn’t count because he was younger so it didn’t matter that Thor couldn’t remember to use his hair brush instead of Loki’s or that he couldn’t speak Midgranian as well as Loki.   
No.   
All that mattered was a stupid date in a stupid year that would mean nothing in the long run.  
It was all so damn _stupid._  
It was all so stupid that he didn’t even wait around for Thor to get his stupid diadem (which only the _crown prince_ got) at his stupid ceremony with his stupid friends. Loki sat out in the hall, because the hall wasn’t stupid and the hall wasn’t going to tell him he wasn’t crown prince because he was _too young_ or anything like that.  
No. The hall just stayed quiet so he stayed quiet too. Mutual quiet. Awesome.  
Except, it wasn’t.  
Because suddenly Thor was barrelling down the hallway with his stupid diadem (it had wings on it. _Wings_ ) and a too long red cape and something gold tucked under one of his arms.  
“Brother!” Thor smiled, his face flushed and his eyes dancing. “Brother I have a surprise for you.”  
“What?” Loki said petulantly and scuffed at the floor with his shoes. “Is it your kingdom?”  
“No!” Thor said happily, the bitterness in Loki’s tone flying right over his brother’s head. Instead, Thor held out the gold thing, which was in fact a crude gold helmet. It was shiny and it looked like it was easily bendable. It had wings on the top, crude and roughly cut out. “It’s a crown!”  
“I-”  
“Sif helped me.” Thor said happily, examining the crown critically. “Although I did most of it. I cut out the bits and put them together, she just told me the right order to do it in and let me test it on her head because you both have the same size head when her hair isn’t all up and weird.”  
“You… You made me a crown?” Loki reached out to hold it but Thor jerked back, clutching it to his chest.  
“No! I have to put it on you! Like a coronation!”  
Loki’s mouth flapped for a second. He didn’t know what to say.  
And then…  
“Is that my name?” He asked suddenly, noticing for the first time the rough letters carved into the side of the crown. Thor ducked his head.  
“I know you like Midgard a lot…” Thor began, scuffing his toe. “So I got Sif to show me the letters and I wrote it out for you. I’m not that good, but no one else in the kingdom will have Midgardian on their helmet, so you’ll be extra _extra_ special…”  
Loki couldn’t speak. This whole thing was just so… So….  
 _Thor._  
“Well…” He said after a second, smiling because he couldn’t help it. “Are you going to crown me or not?”  
Thor beamed and stood up straight, the cape trailing behind him comically. Loki leant forward and looked up at Thor as the crown was placed on his head, and he couldn’t stop smiling.  
“Loki of Asgard.” Thor said seriously. “I hereby decree that just because I’m older, doesn’t mean you can’t be a king too.” He patted Loki’s hair and smiled at him. “And you shouldn’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
“I won’t.” Loki said quietly before standing up and hugging Thor, having to go on his tip-toes just to reach his shoulder. Thor hugged him back tightly and their crowns clinked together loudly.  
So he wasn’t going to be king.  
At least he’d always have his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly thing I wrote last year because my friend was sad and wanted cute things that is literally all this is


End file.
